


Your Heart is my Heart

by peachmingyupie



Series: Minwon Oneshots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmingyupie/pseuds/peachmingyupie
Summary: Wonwoo will give everything for Mingyu





	Your Heart is my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your heart is my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514318) by [peachmingyupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmingyupie/pseuds/peachmingyupie). 



"So can I use my wish now, hyung?" Mingyu asks, arm snaking around Wonwoo’s.

Mingyu thinks of how Wonwoo promised him a wish that he will fulfill for his birthday. He keeps his mouth shut as he patiently wait for Wonwoo to answer. After waiting for almost a minute, Mingyu loosens his grip on Wonwoo.

"It’s okay if you don’t want to do it anymore, hyung. I mean… it’s not your-"

"What’s your wish?" Wonwoo asks while gripping on Mingyu’s hand that is wrapped around his arm.

"Huh?"

"What’s your wish?" Wonwoo looks at Mingyu’s face in search for an answer but the man doesn’t budge.

“Gyu!”

"E, hyung," Mingyu puts his hand on his nape.

"Oh, so you didn’t have a wish? Okay," Wonwoo says, hand slowly unclutching his grip on Mingyu’s.

"Wait, hyung… I’m still thinking," Mingyu says as he lock their fingers together.

“Think faster then! We don’t have all the time in the world,” Wonwoo replies as he looks ahead the horizon.

Wonwoo doesn’t really understand why Mingyu thinks so much of the wish when in reality he’ll do anything for the guy.

"Can you hold my hand until we reach the tenth tree?”

Wonwoo nods at Mingyu’s request and he tightens his hold on Mingyu’s hand.

"You know what? Let's make it fun.”

"How?"

"Hmm, let’s tell each other a memory that comes to mind as we pass each tree."

"Okay," Mingyu says with a nod.

 

They walk slowly. Each step is equal to four steps in a regular day. They both take in their surrounding, memorizing how the sky is painted with red and orange as the sun is about to set and how the leaves in the trees dance to the coming night’s breeze.

 

 

 

> **1**

They stop in front of a tree which trunk is painted with a white number 1. Mingyu remembers how the trees are painted by the children to count how many trees are there in the village.

“Odd numbers are yours. I’ll take the even ones,” Wonwoo says.

Mingyu ponders on what Wonwoo said before realizing that he’s talking about the memories that they will tell each other.

“Remember our first meeting?”

Wonwoo hums to this, “what about it?”

“You told me that I was handsome,” Mingyu says with a smile.

Wonwoo laughs at what Mingyu said, "of all things, Mingyu."

Mingyu smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. His mind wonders why he didn’t meet Wonwoo sooner.

"Well... I was really trying to get your attention."

"You didn’t have to. You walked in the party like you have a fucking neon sign above your head," Wonwoo says with a smile.

Mingyu blushes but pulls Wonwoo towards the second tree.

 

 

 

> **2**

Mingyu traces the big number 2 painted on it. While he was out of it, a leaf from the tree went inside his shirt making Mingyu shriek like a child.

"You're a scaredy cat," Wonwoo teases him while he remove the leaf inside Mingyu’s shirt.

"There's no need to point it out," Mingyu says with a pout.

“Oh, remember when we went to that haunted school?”

"Hmmm..."

"You know what? I think the reason why we didn’t encounter any ghost is because of your loud mouth."

Mingyu rolls his eyes on this but his grasp on Wonwoo’s hand is still tight as it was when he held it before they start walking.

 

 

 

> **3**

They resume their walk until they reached the tree with a yellow ‘3’ on its trunk.

“You’re the only person I know who reads book while they are in the beach.”

"Stop criticizing my way of living."

“It’s too weird to not be pointed out,” Mingyu says with a shrug.

“Well, I don’t dote on your choice of going to the beach while it’s raining so you don’t have the right to judge me,” Wonwoo says before sticking his tongue out.

“You say it in a way like you didn’t actually enjoy the trip,” Mingyu sticks out his tongue too.

“You started it! Besides you also made me stop reading when we were there.”

 

 

 

> **4**

Wonwoo looks beside him and sees Mingyu pouting. He smiles at the sight and lets Mingyu pull him to the fourth tree.

"Remember when we watched Me Before You?"

"Really, hyung?” Mingyu whines.

"Why? T’was memorable."

"You find me ugly crying in front of your laptop, memorable?"

Wonwoo chuckles, "you look cute when you cry. You look like a baby.”

Mingyu doesn’t argue back but his lips are still formed in a pout. Wonwoo laughs at the sight and he pulls the him to the fifth tree.

 

 

 

> **5**

Mingyu looks at the five yellow flowers drawn on the trunk and he smiles at the sight.

“What are you thinking?” Wonwoo asks.

“Remember when we were chased by a security in the park?”

"Oh, the sunflowers."

"Yes, the sunflowers," Mingyu says while wiggling his eyebrows.

"But you like sunflowers," Wonwoo says with face turning as crimson as the sweater he is wearing.

“But you can easily bring me there, legally. It honestly surprised me that you invited me to go there in the wee hours of the day,” Mingyu says with a smirk.

"I got excited, okay?"

"I know," Mingyu says without the teasing tone in his voice. “I really appreciated the gesture.”

Wonwoo follows Mingyu’s line of sight and sees that he is looking at the tenth tree.

 

 

 

> **6**

The sixth tree is not as near as the fourth tree to the fifth but they both choose not to talk as they walk towards it. The trunk of the tree was not painted on just like the others but a signboard with a green number 6 on it is nailed to its body.

Wonwoo suddenly laughs out of nowhere which surprises Mingyu.

“Why, hyung?”

“I just remembered the time that you made a mess in the diner,” Wonwoo replies, nose still scrunched as he wheeze out a laugh.

“Hyung~” Mingyu whines.

“Why?”

“You’re making fun of me,” Mingyu says with a pout.

“Sorry but I can’t help but to remember it since we also had ‘6’ as our order number when we ate there. You even said “look hyung! We got my birthday!”

Mingyu doesn’t reply and Wonwoo laughs at how cute the other is behaving. He puts his hands on Mingyu’s face and squishes his cheeks.

“I’m sorry for teasing you but I just really vividly remember how the waitress gave you judging looks as we ate our order.”

“But it’s not entirely my fault, hyung! They should change their welcome mat with a fully-functioning one for the one they have is not that very welcoming.”

Wonwoo nods at his boyfriend before he messes up with his hair. Mingyu’s jumper is just really adding to the cuteness the tall guy emits.

 

 

 

> **7**

They continue walking until they reach the tree with a painted number 7 with dog ears on it.

“Oh! Remember when you were bitten by a dog?”

“Eeeeh, hyung! It’s my turn already!”

“Oops, my bad. The next two trees are yours,” Wonwoo smiles.

“Fine. What’s with the time Peachy bit me?”

“I realized now why Peachy bit you.”

“Hmm, why?”

“Didn’t we go to our neighbor then who owns a lot of cats?”

Mingyu hums as a sign of agreement.

“Then we went to the park where we saw Peachy. I feel like the smell of the cats stayed in your clothes that’s why Peachy got jealous.”

“Oh? It’s your fault then?”

“It’s so not,” Wonwoo says before sticking his tongue out. “You went to Jun’s house willingly. You invited yourself in even after I told you that I would just be giving them their order. And I’m really sure that you already know that the Wens keep cats in their household.”

Mingyu doesn’t answer so Wonwoo pulls him to the eighth tree.

 

 

 

> **8**

"Hyung, speaking of Peachy... do you remember how you brought me to the hospital because of the bite?"

"Hmm..."

“You worried a lot then, hyung. To be honest, I really felt happy because you cared a lot about me that I almost forgot that I was bitten.”

“It’s your fault for making me worry so much.”

“I didn’t know that Peachy is the jealous type.”

“Why wouldn’t you know? You’re both dogs and if you’re the jealous type then Peachy must be the jealous type too.”

“But I am not Peachy!”

“Still, you are both dogs. Which meant that you are both territorial.”

“Am I really the jealous type?”

“Didn’t you go to Jun’s house with me because Jun was there?”

Mingyu doesn’t answer which made Wonwoo to look at him. Wonwoo smiles at how Mingyu contemplates about the matter.

 

“You look extra handsome when you’re thinking,” Wonwoo teases.

 

“Hyung!” Mingyu whines as he playfully pushes Wonwoo away.

“Why? You can’t take compliments now?”

“I don’t even know if that’s a compliment or a joke,” Mingyu says with a pout.

“Believe me. You look very handsome when you think deep. Look! The leaves are even participating as your background,” Wonwoo points to the falling leaves around Mingyu.

“Hyung~” Mingyu whines again and before he could push Wonwoo, Wonwoo ran towards the ninth tree.

 

“Hey, Gyu! Let’s go here!”

“No! I told you my wish is for you to hold my hand until we reach the tenth tree,” Mingyu shouts back.

"Awwwieee! What a baby!"

Mingyu doesn’t reply but he sits himself on the ground while leaning on the eighth tree.

 

Wonwoo smiles at the sight of his childish boyfriend and decides to walk back to him.

“I’m here now,” Wonwoo says the moment he reaches the eighth tree.

Mingyu doesn’t answer and even refuses to look up to Wonwoo.

“Are you really sulking?” Wonwoo asks, voice overflowing with fondness.

When Mingyu still doesn’t answer, Wonwoo holds his face again to make Mingyu face him. Wonwoo immediately sees the streak of tears dirtying his boyfriend’s face.

“Aww, Mingyu… Stop crying, baby.”

 

“Why are you so excited in leaving me?”

“Huh? I didn’t even leave you. And I won’t even leave you,” Wonwoo says with a smile.

The soonest that Mingyu’s tears are all dried, Wonwoo stands up and cleans the dust on the knee part of his pants. He then offers his hand to Mingyu to help him up.

 

Mingyu wobbly stands himself up with the help of Wonwoo and Wonwoo holds his face again. Mingyu slightly bends his head down to meet Wonwoo’s eyes and as if on cue his eyes close the moment Wonwoo tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose.

 

 

 

> **9**

Mingyu stays silent even upon reaching the ninth tree.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo calls his attention.

“Make this your turn first, hyung. I’ll take the tenth tree.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo says before kissing the back of Mingyu’s hand that his hand is tightly clenching on.

 

“Do you remember what I told you?”

“Which one, hyung?”

“The thing that I told you that you should always keep in your mind?”

“There’s a lot of phrases you told me to keep in mind. Like always lock the door before sleeping. Like… water the plants every morning or-”

“That I love you very, very, very, very, very, very much?”

 

Mingyu instantly blushes at Wonwoo’s statement.

“Do you remember that, babe?” Wonwoo asks.

“Of course, hyung,” Mingyu says while lips are quivering as he stops himself from crying.

“You are really a cry baby,” Wonwoo says as he dries the tears Mingyu was not able to stop.

“It’s your fault. You know that your sweetness always makes me cry.”

“Eh? But you’re sweeter though?”

Mingyu nods before drying his tears with the back of his hand.

“Always remember that, okay? You are the cutest and the handsomest puppy I have ever laid my eyes upon.”

“What about the cats, then?” Mingyu says with a pout.

“But you’re not a cat. I cannot compare you to something you don’t have similarities with.”

“See! You will choose cats over me! You like cat-like persons more and-”

Mingyu feels the need to shut his mouth when he feels Wonwoo’s mouth on his lips.

“What are you saying?” Wonwoo says with a smirk.

Mingyu hides his blushing face with his arm, “that’s cheating!”

Wonwoo shakes his head in amusement before he tries pulling Mingyu to the tenth tree.

“Wait, hyung,” Mingyu says while putting weight to his feet.

“Why?”

“I don’t wanna go to the tenth tree yet, hyung.”

“Huh? Why? Come on,” Wonwoo says before trying to pull Mingyu again.

“No, hyung! Let’s not go there! When we go there you will vanish.”

“What are you talking about, Gyu?”

“Hyung, believe me! This has happened before. I saw this scenario already! When we get to the tenth tree, you’ll vanish and I’ll be alone. I don’t wanna be alone, hyung.”

“Gyu, what are you talking about? I’m here, okay?”

“Hyung, please. Please,” Mingyu says, voice shaking as more tears forms in the sides of his eyes.

“Mingyu…”

“Hyung, don’t leave me, please?”

“Come on, Gyu. Isn’t it your turn to tell a story?”

“Hyung I don’t want you to leave, please? I don’t wanna tell a story anymore. Just stay with me here, please?”

“Do you remember the thing I gave you?”

“No, hyung! Don’t tell a story!” Mingyu almost shouts as his tears continuously fall on his face.

“Mingyu… I want you to take care of that, okay?”

“Hyung, I-I don’t-”

“Shh…” Wonwoo shushes Mingyu. “I want you to know that I am the only person who can give that thing to you. So you should take care of it, okay?”

Mingyu could not make out the scenery around them anymore for his tears blur his sight. His hand is still tightly gripping on Wonwoo and Wonwoo holds it with his two hands.

 

“The thing that I gave you is a sign that I really love you, baby. That’s why… can my baby stop crying? Can my baby grant me this wish?” Wonwoo asks.

Mingyu nods at Wonwoo’s request but his body still shakes as he prevents himself from crying. Wonwoo dries the tears on Mingyu’s face with his fingers.

“I love you so much, baby. And I really wish that you wouldn’t cry anymore because it hurts here,” Wonwoo pauses as he points at his chest.

Mingyu nods again not trusting his voice to say what he wants to say. Mingyu eyes Wonwoo’s face as he bites his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying.

Mingyu feels Wonwoo removing Mingyu’s hand on him and immediately Mingyu feels the warmth of both his hands on his face. Mingyu closes his eyes as he focuses his mind on the warmth from Wonwoo’s hands. He brings up his hands to hold Wonwoo’s and instantly he feels Wonwoo’s lips on his forehead, the tip of his nose, his eyelids and lastly on his lips. The warmness on his face leaves a few seconds after and the moment Mingyu opens his eyes Wonwoo is gone and he is standing in front of the tenth tree.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu jerks himself awake. Heart beating so fast from experiencing the dream he has been going into ever since he had a change of heart. He looks at his pillow and sees the left side of it wet from all the tears he shed while sleeping. He also eyes the picture frame on his bedside table and sees his hyung smiling brightly beside him wearing the same sweater that he wears in his dreams.

Mingyu slowly grasp the clothing in front his chest, slightly wrinkling it in the process. He doesn’t stop his tears that started flowing out the moment he felt his heart beating. He puts his hand over his chest, his breathing trying to match with the rhythm the gift Wonwoo gave him is making. He drowns himself in the warmness of his chest and he closes his eyes while he thinks of how Wonwoo’s hugs feel.

"I miss you, hyung,” Mingyu whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just the english version of my story under the same title lol  
> i thank my pa, bestfriend and juls for giving me confidence in writing i mean they won't even see this but? hahaha


End file.
